1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket holding frame, and more particularly to a socket holding frame that may provide a positioning effect to sockets that are mounted on the socket holding frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket holding frame has a track base and multiple positioning mounts slidably mounted on the track base. The positioning mounts are used to hold sockets on the track base to allow a user to look for the marks of sizes or model numbers on outer peripheries of the sockets by rotating the sockets. To move or rotate the sockets easily and quickly, the track base is not set up with any fixing structure for fixing the positioning mounts with the track base. Hence, the positioning mounts may be moved or rotated by impact or hit by an unexpected force, such that the user has to frequently and repeatedly look for the marks of sizes or model numbers of the sockets, which is very inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional socket holding frame, the present invention provides a socket holding frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.